


Letters of the Void

by Mandy181



Category: Undertale
Genre: Error Sans - Freeform, Other, The Void, ink sans - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy181/pseuds/Mandy181
Summary: Ink starts to write Error letters trying to stop his destruction over AUs.





	

It was a normal day in the void. Ink woke up from his slumber and went to go check on the AUs. When he checked, he noticed that there was an AU that had been destroyed. Ink knew who did this. It was Error, there was doubt about it. Ink had tried everything to get Error to stop this but he was running out of idea’s. Until he thought of something different to try. Ink found some blank paper and pulled out his pen. If Error wasn’t going to cooperate Ink was going to do whatever it would take. Ink wrote Error a letter and sent it through the files and hopefully the files would lead the letter to Error.

 

\--------------------  
Error was just sitting around in the Anti-Void playing with a few of his puppets. When suddenly, he noticed a white piece of paper come falling from up above. 

“What the?” Error stood up and made his way to the paper and caught it before it hit the ground. He examined it and concluded that it was a letter. Error held it in his hands for a minute.

“Who would send me a letter?” Error asked himself out loud. He stared at it a few more seconds before he hesitantly opened the letter and read it.

“Dear, Error,  
I know you don't like me, and I know you don't want to talk to me; but I need to talk to you and this is the only way to get to you. I was looking over the AUs and I saw what you did. I should be expecting these kinds of things from you. I should also be mad and want to stop you from doing these things forever, but I don't. I feel bad for you Error, I just want this all to stop, but I don't know how to show you that the AUs aren't bad. Please Error just tell me, I'm here to listen. I just want everything to stop, the destruction, the grudges, everything. So please, just tell me why you're doing this. Why you have this hatred towards AUs. I want to help you Error; but I can't do that if you don’t tell me why. Please write back.  
-Ink”

Error stared at the letter for several minutes after he finished reading it. He was just really confused as to why Ink would write him a letter.

“He wants me to write back?” Error was just lost and didn’t know what to think, yet he kept getting an urge to actually do what Ink wanted him to do. So, with that Error searched all around and was able to find some black paper and to his Luck was also able to find a bright red pen. He began to write his letter to Ink. Error just wanted to tell Ink strait forward to leave him alone. It took a few times for him to be satisfied with his letter. When he finally finished, he sent it right back through the files to where Ink was.

 

\--------------------  
A day went by since Error sent his letter. Ink was having some fun drawing when he noticed Error’s letter. He was confused when he saw the black piece of paper. He watched it as it fell to the ground. Filled with curiosity; Ink walked over and picked the paper up off the ground. He soon discovered that it was a letter from Error. Ink was filled with both confusion and excitement as he began to read the letter.

“Dear Ink,  
You would never understand if I told you, so I don't see a point in trying to explain this to you. I have good and just reasons for hating AUs, and if I told you there is no way that you would get it. So, if you don't mind just go and make more of your disgusting alternate universes and stop bothering me.  
-Error”

At that moment, Ink felt very offended. The AUs weren’t disgusting they were creative and beautiful in their own special ways. Yet Ink couldn’t stay mad at Error. Ink just wanted answers from Error and he wasn’t going to give up. So, he proceeded to write Error another letter. Once he finished it he put in an envelope and sent it Error’s way.

 

\--------------------  
A day went by until the letter finally reached Error. He was just laying around doing nothing when the letter began to fall. Error didn’t move he just watched as the letter swayed in the air. He finally flinched when it landed on top of him. Error sat up and opened the letter and began to read it. 

“Error,  
I'm not going to leave you alone about this. What you are doing is wrong, and I won't stand for it. I want to solve this once and for all. Yet I don't want it to come to violence. I know you think I wouldn't understand, but I know more than you think Error, and I won't stop trying to get you to tell me until you open up. So, you're stuck, you have no choice but to tell me, and if you don't respond I will find you. You may think your hiding but I will find you. So please, I'm begging you, just tell me, I won't judge you, no matter how bad the reason maybe. And I'll help you through it, we can work together, but the only way for that to happen is for you to tell me.  
-Ink”

Error was done with this, he didn’t want to receive any more letters from Ink that made him feel bad. He was just done with everything and wanted Ink to leave him alone. So, he found some more paper and wrote a very short message with big letters that still filled up the entire page. When he finished, he sent it and just hoped that another letter wouldn’t come.

 

\--------------------  
The next day Ink received the letter that Error wrote. Ink read it right away and was a little upset on what he had to say

“Ink,  
JUST LEAVE ME ALONE  
-Error”

Ink almost cried when he read it, he just wanted this all to end. He just wanted them to friends. He didn’t want an enemy anymore, he just wanted someone to talk to. Maybe one more letter would convince him. So, he rushed and wrote Error another letter and hoped that he would respond well to it. 

 

\--------------------  
The next day rolled around and Error was messing around with his cables when another letter landed next to him. He looked over and grew a heavy anger.

“Why won’t you just leave me alone Ink?” he asked himself. Error ignored the letter for a long while. Yet as the nonexistent time ticked by he wanted to open the letter more and more. So, pushing his anger aside he opened Inks letter.

“Error,  
You are really being stubborn now, this is ridicules. This is what I meant about grudges! I don't hold a grudge towards anymore, I forgive you for everything you did but you are the one making things difficult. All of this could end if you just suck it up and just tell me what it is that's bothering you. I can sense that you're upset and I want to help you. So please, meet me in the void, we can talk.  
-Ink”

Error felt a small pain within him. He didn’t know what to do, and was Ink waiting for him right now? He was very hesitant about proceeding with Inks request. Error didn’t want to talk to Ink but something inside him kept telling him that he had to. Eventually he gave in to the feeling and decided to go to the void. With that he threw himself into the files and made his way to the void.

 

\--------------------  
Ink was checking up on Underswap when Error feel into the void. Ink whipped around and saw Error on the ground

“Error, you came,” Ink said sounding surprised

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t think you would come.”

“Well, I did. So, what do you want?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Okay?”

“Error, please be honest with me. Why are you doing this?” Error stayed silent. “Error come on, just throw me a bone here.”

“Nice pun,” Error said quietly.

“This isn’t a joke Error, I’m trying to be serious. I want this all to end, I want you to tell me the truth. Why are you doing this?” Error didn’t say a word. Ink stared at him for a moment then closed his eye sockets and felt tears begin to form. “Please Error, I just want to help you.” Ink said as tears fell down his cheek bones.

“You can’t do anything. So what’s the point?” Error said angrily. “You know what, I’m out of here.” He then went through the files and back to the Anti-void.

“Error please don’t- “but before Ink knew it Error was gone. “Don’t leave.” At that moment, Ink realized how happy he was when Error was with him. But now he was gone.

Ink waited a day until he decided to write to Error again. As he sent it he really hoped that he wouldn’t bother Error too much. 

 

\--------------------  
Error didn’t know how to feel. It was only yesterday that he had talked to Ink and he was already regretting going to see him in the first place. As he sat around the Anti- Void pondering on his thoughts that’s when the letter landed in his lap. Error wanted to explode at that moment. Why couldn’t Ink just understand that he didn’t want to hear anything from him. Yet Error still found himself reading the letter anyways. 

“Error,  
Thank you for coming to the void to meet me, I really appreciate it. Even though you didn't say much, I'm just glad that you talked to me at all. I am going to keep writing to you until you tell me something, anything. So, you might as well fess up unless you want to get a letter every day for the rest of your life. So please, tell me why you do the things that you do.  
-Ink”

Error was on his last thread, he was sick of Ink and all this bull shit. So, Error angrily wrote Ink another letter hoping on everything that this letter would get him to stop and leave him alone. So, with a deep hopeful breath he dropped the letter through the files.

 

\--------------------  
A day passed and Ink was pacing all around, he really wanted to receive another letter from Error. Hopefully he didn’t push Error too far. He really did just want to help. Ink just wished Error could see that. Ink almost gave up all hope to get a letter from Error when the letter appeared. He grabbed it as fast as he could and began to read it. 

“Ink,  
You're really getting on my last nerve with this, and you said I was the one being stubborn. Look at yourself Ink, writing letters to a being like me. Are you just that convinced I’ll change? Because I have news for you. Something like me will never be understood and not just by you but by anyone. So, I suggest you just drop this tired act and just go on with your happy life and just leave me alone.  
-Error”

Ink grew upset. Why couldn’t Error just understand his true intentions? He wasn’t going to give up though. Ink was going to get Error to understand no matter how much time and letters it took. Ink poured his soul onto the page, he wanted Error to know how he was feeling. Maybe if Ink told Error how much he enjoyed him being around; maybe that would convince him. He finished the letter and sent it to Error.

 

\--------------------  
The next day in the Anti-Void Error was determining which AU he should go after next. He watched them all smiling and laughing, having a good time. It made him furious. They don’t deserve to be happy their just glitches like himself. Yet suddenly Error saw a letter float down in front of his face. Error became over angered and just didn’t care anymore. So, he just opened the letter and began to read it.

“Error,  
Everything you said in your last letter isn't completely true. Yes, we may have different mind sets, but do you really think my life is that easy? Error I'm not just writing these letters because I want you to open up to me. I realized I'm also writing to you because, I'm lonely, and I think your lonely too; but you just won't admit it to yourself. I want to help you Error, I really, truly do, but you have to let me in. No more hiding, no more holding back, just let it all out. We can be there for each other Error. I can help you; and you can help me. So please, please consider it.  
-Ink”

Error felt like was going to explode. Error just didn’t get why Ink was even trying? There was no point in trying to change who he was. Ink just had to see that. So, Error angrily began to write him a letter to prove to Ink that he was a lost cause. 

“This better be the last letter I have to send his way.” Error said as he sent Ink his letter. And it took a day for it to reach Ink.

 

\--------------------  
Ink was looking at storyshift when Error’s letter arrived to him. He took the letter and began to read it. 

"Ink,  
I'M NOT LONLEY, I DON'T NEED YOU, I DON'T NEED ANYONE! I HATE YOU, AND YOUR STUPID AUs! ALL THEY ARE, ARE JUST GLITCHES IN THE MULTIVERSE THAT NEED TO BE DESTROYED TO KEEP EVERYTHING IN PLACE! SO, STOP WRITING ME THESE DUMB LETTERS AND JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!  
-Error

Ink knew he was crying; and he couldn’t stop the flow of tears from running down his face. He just didn’t understand why Error was being so mean about this. Ink wanted Error to like him. He was just so lonely with no one around. He just wanted Error’s company. Error helped Ink from feeling lonely, he just wanted him around. He had to let Error know, but he didn’t know exactly where he was so he couldn’t just go to him. So, Ink wrote Error yet another letter.

 

\--------------------  
When the letter arrived to Error the next day, he was walking around the Anti- Void, there was so much on his mind. He was just trying to forget about everything that had been going on. He just didn’t want to be here anymore. He had this weird feeling in his soul. Like he missed something. As he was walking, he noticed that he stepped on something. Error backtracked and saw that it was another letter. Yet for some reason Error didn’t feel angry, but the weird feeling in his soul grew. He picked up the letter and decided to read it. 

“Error,  
Think about it Error, if you’re not lonely then why do you keep writing back? You didn't have to write me back the first time but you did. I honestly didn't think you would respond to the letter. Yet when you did I had this happy feeling that I haven't felt in a long time. Just the thought of you replying and talking to me has kept me knowing that I'm not alone within these empty files. That I have someone to talk to. Thank you for writing back and filling the emptiness in my soul.  
-Ink”

Error felt his skull grow warm after he read the letter. He began to think about what Ink wrote. Error did have this weird feeling since the first letter that he received from Ink, but he just pushed it away. But now, he couldn’t control this feeling that he was having. Error just didn’t know how to explain it, but maybe Ink would. So, Error quickly got some paper and began writing. He later sent Ink the letter and for the first time, he hoped that Ink would write him back.

 

\--------------------  
After a day of traveling through the files Error’s letter reached Ink. Ink was resting when the letter arrived. He opened his eyes and to his surprise saw a letter on his torso. Ink sat up as he grabbed the letter and then began to read it.  
“Ink,  
You're such a wimp, but your welcome, I guess. I don't know why, but I've had this feeling in my soul, so I guess that's from you pestering me all the time. Just so you know, this doesn't mean anything. I still don't like you, but I am more willing to deal with you and these letters you've been sending me. So, don't get too excited because I'm still not telling you anything  
-Error”

Ink felt a smile appear on his face. Error was beginning to warm up to him. Ink was so excited that he jumped up and ran to get his paper so that he could write Error another letter. Ink sent it right after he finished writing it. 

 

\--------------------  
The next day came and Error was actually sitting around waiting for another letter to come. He just wanted to read Inks words that fell so beautifully onto the page. As he patiently waited the letter appeared. Error then grabbed the letter, full of excitement. So, he opened it up and began to read the letter.

“Error,  
Aww, I'm so happy, and you must be feeling happy to. Maybe that's what the feeling is in your soul you told me about. Also, don't worry about us being friends. I'll win you over eventually. I'm also glad that you're more willing to accept these letters; because there are going to be more coming your way. So be prepared. One more thing though. Will you tell me what's bothering you now?  
-Ink”

Error read the words and realized that Ink was right, he was happy. He felt a smile begin to form on his face. It’s been so long since he felt like this. He had forgotten the last time he felt this happy. So, he then began to write his letter to Ink. When he sent the letter, Error had a real smile on his face. 

 

\--------------------  
When Ink received Errors letter it was the next day. Ink had been eagerly awaiting for Errors letter. So when he got it he read it immediately.

“Ink,  
To answer your question, I will not tell you; and I never will. Anyways your right about my soul, I think it is happiness. It's just been so long since I felt joy, that I forgot how good it can feel to be happy. I always thought that I was just here to be sad, but this changes things. I appreciate your pesky little letters. They actually make me smile, a real smile.  
-Error”

Ink felt so happy at that moment, he felt like he had done a good thing. So, Ink happily pulled out his pen and paper and wrote everything that he was feeling. When the sent the letter to Error he felt very proud.

 

\--------------------  
The next day arrived and Error was feeling, happy. He was so excited about this new routine that he and Ink had created. It was something for Error to actually look forward to. Before all of this he just felt angry and sad, but now that had come to an end. The letter had finally arrived and Error was full of enthusiasm as he grabbed the letter and began to read it.

“Error,  
I'm so glad I can make you feel happy, that is my goal after all. My job is to make sure everyone in the AUs are safe and happy, and that means you to. I feel like I've done a good job, so, thanks again. These letters have made me feel overjoyed, because beforehand, I was feeling so sad and lonely, even with all the AUs there for me. I still had a crippling loneliness that you have filled. I know you don't consider me as a friend but I consider you as one, and I hope I can change your mind about that. I really care about you Error, I hope you know that.  
-Ink”

Error froze when he finished reading the letter. Had Ink really called him his friend? He didn’t realize how much Ink had actually liked him and cared for him. Yet he felt ashamed in himself. After everything he had done, Ink still felt this way about him. At that moment Error didn’t want Ink to care. How could he feel this way about him after all the horrible things he had done. So, with disappointment Error wrote Ink a letter that would tell him exactly how he was feeling. Error then sent the letter hoping Ink would understand where he was coming from.

 

\--------------------  
When the next day hit, Ink had been watching the AUs. He watched as they all smiled and laughed while he had a smile on his own face. His smile then grew bigger when he noticed a letter from Error falling down. He looked up and he caught the letter as it fell.

“Ink,  
How can someone like you care so much about something like me? I don't deserve it. I know I do bad things, and me being lonely should be my punishment. Right? I know you won't agree with me because all you try to do is make me feel happy when I shouldn't be. Honestly Ink, I care about you too, and that's why we can't be around each other. I destroy things, it almost feels like I destroy everything I touch. I know that's not true, but I don't want to hurt you anymore. So please just don't worry about me, okay, I'll be fine.  
-Error”

Ink was a little confused when he read the letter. Did he do something wrong? Why did Errors mood change all of a sudden? He was starting to open up a little; and he was doing so well too. So what happened? There was only one way to find out. He had to let Error know how much he cared about him. He wanted him to be happy. So, Ink wrote Error a letter that was sure to make him feel better. As he sent it to Error he hoped that Error would soon be happy again.

 

\--------------------  
Error was feeling anxious about how Ink would respond to his letter. He really hoped Ink would understand but he knew he probably wouldn’t. So when the letter arrived he was a bit leery about opening it, but he opened it anyway.

“Error,  
You may have done bad things, but you don't deserve to suffer like that. You mean too much to me, I don't want you to feel this way. I know you're just saying that because you're pondering into your thoughts too much, but I promise you Error, not even the worst person deserves that. So, don't tell me not to worry about this, because I'm going to worry about it. I just want everyone to be happy. I want you to be happy.  
-Ink”

When Error finished reading Inks letter he didn’t know what he was feeling. His emotions were so corrupt that he couldn’t detect how he felt. So, at that moment he just wanted answers. He was angry, he was sad, he was happy. Which one was it? He wrote Ink a letter that showed different emotions in one. Maybe Ink would be able to figure it out. So he sent the letter through the files and just didn’t even know how he was feeling.

 

\--------------------  
Ink kept himself busy but he still waited nervously for Errors letter. So, when it came the next day from the files he jumped up to receive it. Ink then eagerly started to read the letter.

“Ink,  
See I knew you wouldn't get it, no one will ever get it! It's just not fair. Why can't I be in control of my emotions? Why can't I just be happy without second guessing myself? Why can't I look at other AUs and just be happy that their happy? WHY?! Why am I like this?! Tell me Ink, explain it to me.  
-Error”

Ink stared at the letter in awe. He could tell just by his writing and words that Error was in distress. He wanted to do something to help him but he didn’t know what to do. As Ink kept thinking about what Error wrote it all began to make sense. Ink knew why Error did everything that he does. So with his new found knowledge, he thought he would send Error a thank you letter. 

 

\--------------------  
It was the next day and Error was mess. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He just wanted to end everything, he wanted to turn to dust. Unfortunately he knew that wasn’t possible. So he just hung around the Anti-Void changing his emotion every minute. He was sad then angry then scared then sad again. He just wanted the confusion to end. Error then notice a letter falling down. Error didn’t move, he waited for it to fall. Once the letter made it to him he read it.

“Error,  
Thank you, Error, for finally telling me why you're doing this. I know you probably have no idea what I'm talking about, but I think I can answer your question Error.  
-Ink”

Error sat up as fast as a bullet and his confusion hit its peak. So Error began to write a letter to Ink. The letter had a trace of confusion and anger within it. Once Error finished it and sent it Ink’s way he laid down and tried to think about what Ink meant by his letter.

 

\--------------------  
The next day rolled around and Ink was planning on what he would write in his next letter to Error when he was surprised with a letter from Error. So he decided to read his letter before he continued writing his letter for Error.

“Ink,  
What in the multiverse are you talking about Ink? How did I tell you why I do what I do? Ink! I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I DO THIS! There, you happy now Ink? Is that all you wanted? Was all of this just a joke!? Because it isn't funny.  
-Error”

When Ink read Errors letter he knew exactly what he was going to write to him. He spent a lot of time making the letter perfect. Once the letter met Inks standards it was sent to Error.

 

\--------------------  
Error did a lot of sleeping the next day, but when he finally woke up he found Inks letter. So with nothing else to do he opened the letter and began to read it.

“Error,  
Don't say that stuff, I didn't lie at all. I really care about you. It's just everything that you have said, I figured it out. I figured out why you do this. Error, your jealous. You want what they have and instead of being happy for them, you want to make them suffer, like you have. When that isn't fair. I know you miss your old world and want to go back to when you were just another Sans in a timeline. Error, I understand. I understand how you feel. I would love to do the same; but it's not possible, I can't go back and neither can you. So please Error, will you accept my offer? Will you come to the void with me, so we can work this out together? Please Error, I want to help you because I care. So please, please come to the void with me.  
-Ink”

Error smiled after reading the letter. He began to realize that Ink was right. Why was Ink always right? Error was jealous, he wanted their life. So, if he couldn’t have that life; then he thought they didn’t either. Ink was right that isn’t fair. God why was he like this, he didn’t want to be like this anymore, but what could he do? Then Error realized. Ink invited him to live with him in the void. Ink really did care, it wasn’t pity like Error thought it was. Ink truly cared about him. Error then began to cry but he wasn’t feeling sad, he was happy. Error then wrote Ink one last letter. Error sent it and sat down and took a deep breath.

 

\--------------------  
A day later, Ink was waiting for something from Error, he was so eager for a response. He didn’t want Error to be mad at him anymore. Ink was about to lose all hope on getting another letter when it arrived. He read the letter as soon as he got his hands on it.

“Ink,  
I get it now. Thank you Ink, so much, for everything that you have done for me. So, I'll join you. I'll see you in the Void. I look forward to seeing you, Ink  
-Error”

Ink began to tear up. Error was really going to stay with him. Ink couldn’t draw his eyes away from the letter. But then all of sudden Ink felt something grab onto his shoulder. Ink jumped as he turned around and he was in for a big surprise when he saw Error standing behind him.

“Hey there Ink,” Error said with a smile on his face.

“Error!” Ink said jumping into Errors arms. Ink could feel the tears flowing down his cheekbones. “I can’t believe you’re here, you came.”

“Well, I care about you Ink.” They then looked into each other’s eyes for a minute.

Ink smiled with a single tear streaming down his face “I love you too Error.” Ink said as he hugged Error again. Error felt his face warm as he hugged back.

“Thank you, Ink…”


End file.
